wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dissension
**Captain * |commanders2= |commanders3= |forces1=*1 Paladin *1 Mountain King *2 Mortar Teams *Ice Trolls *Ice Troll Trappers *Ice Troll Priests *Ice Troll High Priests *Ice Troll Berserkers *Ogre Warriors *Ogre Magis *Ogre Maulers *Goblin Sappers *1 Captain *Footmen *Mortar Teams *Peasants *Riflemen |forces2=*18 Ghouls *6 Crypt Fiends *12 Necromancers **Skeleton Warriors *3 Abominations *1 Skeleton Marksman *2 Skeleton Archers |forces3=*5 Ships |casual1=*All Mercenaries |casual2=*Moderate |casual3=*All ships }} Chapter 8 of the Warcraft III human campaign, The Scourge of Lordaeron. While Arthas and Muradin Bronzebeard are out on an errand, an emissary of Lordaeron arrives at their encampment and brings news to Captain Valonforth. Upon Uther Lightbringer's request, Arthas' troops are to be recalled back to Lordaeron, with ships available at the shores beyond a long, twisted path full of undead. Valonforth decides instead to cut their way through a forest which leads to the ships. When Arthas and Muradin return to the encampment, Arthas asks Valonforth why nobody is at their post. The captain informs Arthas of the recall, which infuriates him. Arthas tells Muradin that the ships must be burned in order for his troops to remain in Northrend. Muradin questions his choice, but reluctantly aids Arthas in the process. In order to fight through the undead, Arthas and Muradin hire various mercenaries including trolls and ogres. Once all of the ships have been destroyed, the troops back at the encampment are surprised to see Arthas, Muradin, and the mercenaries, but no ships. Arthas quickly blames his mercenaries for the destruction of the ships, and the troops kill them. Arthas proceeds to tell his troops that there is no way home and will continue the mission to hunt down Mal'Ganis. Transcript * Captain: I apologize, emissary, but the prince is away on an errand. What bring you to this desolate place? * Emissary: By royal edict, you men are to return to to Lordaeron immediately. Lord Uther has convinced the king to recall this expedition. * Captain: We're just pick up and leave? * Emissary: That's correct. My men report that the roads from here to the shore are held by undead. You'll need to find an alternative route back to your ships. * Captain: To hell with the undead! We'll cut our way through the woods men! * Arthas: Captain, Why are the guards not at their posts? * Captain: Well, milord. your father had our troops recalled at Lord Uther's request. * Arthas: Uther had my troops recalled? Damn it! If my warriors abandon me, I'll never defeat Mal'Ganis! The ships must be burned before the men reached the shore! * Muradin: Isn't that a bit much, lad? * Arthas: Burned down to their frames! No one goes home until our job here is done! * Arthas: We need more men to fight our way through the undead. * Muradin: I've come across a few mercenary camps up here. Perhaps we can hire a few of them? * Arthas: Very good! But these are still more ships to deal with! * Arthas: Well done! Only one ship remains! * Captain: Prince Arthas? * Arthas: Quickly, my warriors! this murderous creatures have burned our ships and robbed you of your way home! Slay them all in the name of Lordaeron! * Footman: Damn beasts! * Knight: Kill them all! * Footman: Our ships are ruined! What will we do now? * Arthas: Listen to me, all of you! There is no way home for any of us, save through victory! Is this land we will stand of fall together. Now, return to the base and man your posts. Creeps *2 Blue Dragon Whelps *2 Blue Drakes *1 Frost Revenants *4 Murloc Huntsmans *4 Murloc Nightcrawlers *4 Murloc Tiderunners *1 Nerubian Queen *1 Nerubian Seer *1 Nerubian Warrior *1 Nerubian Webspinner *1 Pandaren *3 Spiderlings Media ParaFreak Warcraft III Reign of Chaos Dissension Warcraft 3- ROC – 8. Dissension (Hard) Human Campaign Warcraft III-Reign of Chaos-Dissension Warcraft 3 Gameplay - Human Part 8 - Dissension Category:Warcraft III